


Сказка по-кэртиански

by Anichereza



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Gen, Other, Юмор, сказка-АУ, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichereza/pseuds/Anichereza
Summary: Похитил главный злодей - Черный Ворон - прекрасную королеву. А Дик Окделл отправился ее спасать и что из этого вышло.Предупреждаю - поклонникам Катарины Ариго может не понравится.Все герои данного текста являются совершеннолетними.Изначально текст выкладывался на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/1858919





	Сказка по-кэртиански

Неладно что-то в Талиге. Да и как быть ладным, если похитил королеву коварный злодей, Черный Ворон, властитель кэналлийский. Закручинился Фердинанд, король да муж безутешный посоветовался с кардиналом Сильвестром — старцем великого ума и бросил клич. Велел он явиться к нему во дворец четырем властителям стихий. И пришли они — генерал северной армии, граф Жермон Ариго, брат королевы Катарины и Повелитель ветра до кучи. Герцог Эпинэ, мятежник неудачливый, Повелитель молний, слово лошадиное знающий. Барон Райнштайнер заявился — Повелителем волн почему-то прозываемый, а бедный Валечка Придд дома с сестрицей буйно помешанной остался. Последним явился Повелитель скал — камни, что с них взять, медленнооо до них доходит, герцог Ричард Окделл, блондинчик юный, с блеском фанатичным в глазах. Посмотрел на них на всех Фердинанд и понял — не видать ему Катарины как своих ушей, да делать нечего, кардинал ведь так сказал, что освободить королеву сможет лишь истинный Повелитель и слуга своей страны, великого королевства Талиг. Пригорюнился и слово свое изрек: — Рыцари мои бравые, опустим всякие ненужные подробности. Слуги мои верные! Окделл и Эпинэ — молчать. Беда у нас, в общем и в частности — похитил разлюбезную мою Катарину, гиацинт наш королевский, бледный, полуобморочный, главный злодей, черный Ворон Кэналлийский, герцог Алва. И не можем мы послать армию на него — разобьет обязательно, да еще и песенок потом обидных насочиняет. А выручать королеву надо — во-первых, нехорошо это. Слухи всякие могут пойти, ну, а во-вторых у нас дети остались. Мальчик, девочка и еще раз девочка. А не достигшим подросткового возраста необходимо материнское влияние для успешной социализации в обществе. В общем, верните мне королеву, свет очей моих, гиацинт наш бледный, ибо нашел наш кардинал пророчество древнее, от предыдущей династии оставшееся явно за ненужностью — что спасти королеву может только истинный Повелитель. Все всё поняли? Вопросы, пожелания есть?  
— Я, я, я! — закричал молодой Повелитель скал.  
Все поморщились, а король заявил:  
— Погодите, может до вас очередь и не дойдет. А пока послушаем, что нам скажет старший брат королевы, генерал наш славный.  
Сказал тогда Повелитель ветра:  
— Государь, ты не рехнулся ли часом? Какие розыски королевы — у нас война затяжная с медведями да гусями и ты хочешь, чтобы я кошки-знают-куда мчался? Да где это видано, чтобы братья сестер спасали?  
Поднялся тут кардинал Талига. Зашептал ему что-то на ухо. Взвился на дыбы генерал Ариго и крикнул:  
— А не надо сюда Скайуокеров приплетать, они близнецами были, а мы вообще сводные.  
— А можно я? — закричал тогда Дик Окделл. Посмотрели на него с негодованием, он и утих ненадолго.  
Встал тогда Повелитель волн — Тааа, фсе так коворят, и законы жанра на фокус-группах уже тафноо отработаны. Королеву спасать итти толжен рыцарь, а не брат.  
Не растерялся Фердинанд и сказал ему ласково:  
— Вот ты, морда бергерская, и ступай.  
Не обиделся барон, а, поклонившись, с честью ответил:  
— Я есть названный брат и камрад генерала Ариго и не мне идти за королевой.  
— Ну, можно я пойду? — вновь вылез герцог Окделл.  
— Погоди, — герцог Эпинэ рожу кислую состроил. — ты, что не знаешь этого Алву — на одну ладонь положит, другой прихлопнет и нет тебя больше. Что вслед за отцом своим хочешь отправиться?  
Обиделся Дик и замолчал.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Робер Эпинэ — пойду, раз больше некому, вряд ли у меня что получится и, скорее всего, вы меня больше не увидите, но не дам я последнего Повелителя скал в обиду.  
Обрадовался король, благословил его кардинал, пообещал за его владениями присмотреть и в случае чего самолично его герб разбить. Вздохнул Иноходец Эпинэ и отправился в путь.  
А Дик Окделл в столице остался, жутко на всех обиделся. Не ест, не спит, на дуэли не ходит, все сидит да стихи о королеве, в плену у Черного Ворона томящейся, пишет.  
А Иноходец не успел далеко отъехать от столицы — и на тебе — навстречу гоганны идут: «Не ходи, добрый молодец, за королевой, а мы тебя с настоящей русалкой познакомим!».  
Не послушался их Иноходец, в путь отправился. Только отъехал от них подальше — навстречу монахи и ту же песнь заводят — «Не езди, кавалер талигойский, за королевой, а ступай-ка служить истинному королю!». И давай на него колдовать. Бросил поводья Иноходец, уже совсем мозги ему запудрили, да подскочила к нему гоганка рыжая и будто куница ухватила его за руку: «Очнись, говорит, славный-достославный, и езжай от них быстрее, а то они тебя в мышь превратят!».  
Стряхнул с себя морок Иноходец и рванул с места в карьер — только пыль по дороге заклубилась. Едет он дальше —, а навстречу казароны — «Вай-мей, гость дорогой, ты кто такой, давай за стол!». И спрашивать его не стали, с собой утащили. Три дня и три ночи его поили-кормили да девиц подсылали. Чуть не позабыл все Иноходец. Да вновь к нему в палату прокралась рыжая девица, укусила куницей и говорит: «Беги отсюда быстрее, а то они точно тебя оженят. Да беги через горы, а не через кладбище!».  
Ничего не понял Эпинэ спросонья да с похмелья, но одежду собрал и в путь утек, да позабыл, что девица-куница ему говорила, и побежал через кладбище. А там дела черные, страсти зеленые творятся. Выходцы бродят, девичка-упыричка на пегой кобыле катается, путниками незадачливыми питается. Бежит от нее Иноходец и понимает, что не увидит он больше рассвета, утащит его упыричка в сумерки свои поганые. И конь под ним спотыкается и нагоняет его упыричка, да только бросилась промеж них чудо чудное-диво дивное — девица рыжая, в пламень одетая, с кошачьей головой да крыльями орлиными и закричала на него: «Ну, что ты такой дурак, что тебя вечно выручать приходится?!»  
И сцепилась с упыричкой. Пришпорил Иноходец коня, хотел его в галоп бодрый послать да призадумался — и правда, все время его спасает эта рыжая. Вернулся он — смотрит, лежит на дороге его девица-куница вся израненная и плачет горючими слезами. Подхватил он ее на коня и поскакал к себе домой. Говорит ему девица-куница человеческим голосом да с гоганским акцентом:  
— Что, не испугался меня, славный-достославный?  
Отвечает ей Иноходец:  
— А чего тебя боятся, ты ж меня вечно спасаешь, ото всех бед-напастей выручаешь?! А я вот знать-не знаю, как тебя зовут-величают?  
Закручинилась девица-куница, даже ушки рыжие поникли:  
— Не тайна мое имя, — говорит ему. —, а обет — никто меня им не назовет, кроме одного мужа моего.  
Вздохнул Иноходец. Погладил ее по голове промеж ушек пушистых, да и сказал:  
— Ладно, все равно ты меня так часто за руку кусала, что на людях будет стыдно показаться, беру я тебя в жены.  
Офигела куница от такого:  
— А как же дело государственной важности, ты ж жену короля вашего должен спасти?  
Покачал головой Иноходец:  
— Да что там уж спасать — рога у Фердинанда не спиливать, а вот нареченную свою я должен семье представить, а то нельзя честному человеку жениться без благословения.  
Подумала куница и согласилась — волшебство, подвиги — это хорошо, а вот замуж тебя не каждый день зовут. И поехали они в Эпинэ.  
Тем временем в столице Фердинанд страдает, кардинал хмурится, генерал с бароном на войне воюют, а Дик Окделл третью пачку бумаги за неделю переводит на сонеты. Все придворные уже на слезы изошлись их читать. Не выдержал король, пришел к кардиналу по-тихому и просит жалобно:  
— Благослови его на поиски моей жены, а то я тебе своим королевским указом шадди мерзопакостное пить запрещу.  
Вздрогнул кардинал и дал Повелителю скал свое благословение. Засиял Дик Окделл, как таз начищенный, вскочил на коня и чуть не грохнулся с него — что поделать, даром, что ли животину эту Баловником прозвали. Сел он на него по-человечески и поехал выручать героиню своих виршей. Только сначала заехал он к своему дядюшке названному, человеку неопределенной родословной — Августу Штанцлеру за советом мудрым, да заодно стихами своими душещипательными похвастаться.  
Призадумался тот, пожамкал губами да и говорит:  
— Избавить королеву от мучений — твой первейший долг, но как ты победишь эту тварь закатную, Черным Вороном прозываемую, уж на что был хорош твой батюшка — и смел, и удал и мозгом прям, кхе-кхе-кхе, велик, конечно. Да не справился с ним. Убил его Черный Ворон на дуэли, играючись. Послушай меня — старого больного человека — возьми вот колечко заветное, тут секретик небольшой — камень повернешь, а там яд смертельный — насыпь его Ворону куда-нибудь, может, повезет и отравишь.  
Поблагодарил его Дик, и отправился в путь. Долго ли коротко ли, но что самое удивительное — доехал он до Кэналлоа и не встретились ему на пути ни гуси, ни медведи, ни гоганы, ни казароны, да и нечисти странной тоже он не заметил. А может, и были они все. Да только в голове у него одна королева была, вот и проехал мимо всего он как заколдованный.  
Приехал он к замку черному, что у самого моря синего стоит и хотел бы в ворота ударить, вызвать Ворона на смертный бой, как ворота сами отворились и слуга у него лошадь да плащ дорожный принимает:  
— Идите, — говорит — скорее, соберано вас ждет, третий день подряд пьет, дождаться никак не может.  
Не понял ничего Дик. Решил — уловка врага и пошел вслед за провожатым. Вошел он в кабинет герцогский, богато и со вкусом обставленный и смотрит — сидит у камина враг всеобщий, в белой рубашке нараспашку, а вокруг него бутылки пустые валяются. Поднял на него глаза Черный Ворон и молвит:  
— И где ты шляться изволил, я тебя уже который день жду.  
Ушел слуга, офигел Дик — вроде и не пили они с Вороном, а тот ему в лицо некуртуазным обращением тычет. Призадумался да и решил — все это вражеские пакости. И говорит ему своим самым каменным голосом:  
— Я, сударь, приехал вызволить особу, которую здесь против ее воли удерживают.  
Поднял на него Ворон бровь — стушевался Дик, но пояснил:  
— Я за королевой Катариной.  
— Ааа, — протянул Ворон. — вызволяйте, только я вам помогать не буду.  
Не понял Дик и все непонятие его на лице отразилось огромными буквами. Вздохнул Алва и говорит:  
— Спасайте, юноша. Кто ж вам не дает — только заберите ее куда подальше. Надоела. Спасу нет.  
Вспыхнул Дик и закричал:  
— Да как вы смеете оскорблять прекраснейшую из женщин этого королевства?! Отца я вам может и простил бы, но этого не прощу. Защищайтесь, сударь!  
Пожал плечами Ворон и новую бутылку откупорил. Ворвался в этот миг в кабинет вихрь черно-белых оборок, глянул на Дика печальными глазами и рухнул в обморок. Рванулся поддержать ее Дик — еле успел. Так и замер — в одной руке шпага, в другой — королева. А Ворон вино пьет и усмехается мерзко:  
— Чего застыли как статуя? Хватайте и бегите!  
И послушаться бы — да кто ж врага своего слушать будет?! Вот и Дик не стал:  
— Я, — говорит. — с места не сдвинусь, пока королева в себя не придет.  
— А, — вновь ухмыльнулся Ворон. — это легко устроить.  
Подошел и вылил ее величеству вино недопитое прямо на голову. Ох, какой же визг поднялся. Как кошка закричала королева, вывернулась из рук Дика и убежала к себе — платье менять, да прическу в порядок приводить. А Ворон вновь отошел к камину и говорит Дику:  
— Присаживайтесь юноша, в ногах правды нет. А переодеваться она минимум три часа будет. Не стесняйтесь, наливайте себе вина, а я вам на гитаре сыграю.  
Задумался Дик, уселся в кресло, а Ворон давай на гитаре наигрывать и песни петь да не по-человечески, а по-кэналлийски. Но все равно хорошо играл, так что Дик заслушался и чуть не позабыл — зачем он сюда явился. Так заслушался, что спросил:  
— Герцог Алва, а зачем вы похитили королеву? То есть зачем — понятно. Но у нее ведь муж есть и дети страдают. И все королевство тоже. А вы над ней надругались!  
Вздрогнул Ворон и говорит Дику:  
— Это еще подумать надо — кто над кем надругался. Я мимо дворца проезжал, зов услышал жалобный: «Спасите-помогите, меня кардинал отравить хочет, а король его во всем слушается!». Смотрю и правда — сидит такой цветочек, жалкий, слабенький. Ну, прямо сейчас сама без яда умрет. Посадил я ее к себе на коня и поехал — думаю, побудет немного у моря, выздоровеет, а я королю пригрожу и назад ее верну. Кто ж знал, что она кошкой такой окажется?! Заберите ее скорей отсюда. Что вам там нужно — деньги, лошади, припасы? Все дам — только увезите ее отсюда!  
— Не верю! — кричит Дик. — Выдумываете вы все, наговариваете на ее образ чистый и светлый.  
— Юноша, — вновь на него Ворон бровь поднял. — вы часом не стихи пишете? Бросайте это дело, пока вас за это не пристрелили.  
Побагровел Дик и откланялся — вышел узнать как здоровье ее величества. Подошел он к ее покоям. Постучался и впустили его — смотрит Дик сидит королева в новом платье, а вокруг служанки вьются, красоту наводят. Посмотрела она на него своими грустными очами и упал перед ней Дик на колени, и начал стихи свои читать, что всю дорогу сочинял. День-не день, ночь-не ночь, а Дик все у ее ног стихи читает. Улыбнулась она ему и говорит:  
— Храбрый юноша, только вы меня спасти можете. Не отпустит нас мерзкий Ворон.  
— Как же, — не понял Дик. — он сам вас отпускает, еще и припасов на дорогу обещал дать.  
— Ах, Ричард, — промолвила королева. — это он так развлекается. Приезжал до вас старший брат Валечки Придда — Джастин. Хотел меня спасти-увезти от этого мерзавца. Сели мы на коней и поскакали что есть силы. Да вскочил Ворон на своего черного жеребца и мигом догнал нас. Джастина изрубил, а меня назад утащил, и томиться мне здесь до скончания времен. Никто меня от него не освободит. Убейте меня, Ричард, убейте меня сами, а я больше не могу!  
«Да как же так?! — решил Дик. — Эта женщина, эта святая и страдать будет?! Не бывать тому!».  
Вспомнил он про кольцо дядюшки и сказал:  
— Ждите меня здесь сударыня, я пойду Ворона убью! Пришел он в кабинет к Ворону, а тот все сидит вино пьет:  
— Что ж, — говорит. — вы, юноша, назад вернулись? Или мое вино вам так понравилось?  
Промолчал Дик. Повернул камень, высыпал отраву в бокал и говорит:  
— Если вы нас действительно отпускаете — выпьем, чтобы больше никогда не встречаться.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Алва и взял бокал. — И что же вам Ее величество наговорило?  
Вспыхнул Дик, стиснул зубы:  
— Все рассказала, про то, что вы с Джастином сотворили.  
— Да, — вздохнул Алва. — бедный парень! Хороший был, честный, да только запудрила ему эта кошка коронованная голову, он и прыгнул с башни, я даже спасти не успел.  
— Лжете! — закричал Дик. — я все знаю.  
— А ну если так, скажите, юноша, а знаете ли вы, сколько ее величество платит гоганнам, чтобы они всех спасителей с пути сбивали, а сколько казаронов для этой цели наняла? Ее даже монахи и нечисть зеленая слушаются, так она из Кэналлоа уезжать не хочет.  
— Да как вы смеете! — закричал Дик. — Она святая женщина и ни каких гоганов-казаронов с нечистью я на пути не встречал.  
— Правильно, — говорит Алва. — потому что я вперед вас ехал и все проблемы с вашего пути убирал.  
Покраснел Дик и говорит:  
— Ничего не знаю — вы отъявленный лжец и мерзавец, и я вас на дороге не видел.  
— Еще бы, — соглашается Алва. — такие ужасные стихи сочинять — надо совсем об окружающем мире забыть. Мне даже завидно стало. Но дело сделано — забирайте вашу королеву и убирайтесь, сделайте хоть одно доброе дело в своей жизни.  
Поднял бокал, салютуя кому-то невидимому и выпил.  
Покраснел Дик — совестно ему стало. Но ухватила его цепкая рука за подбородок и вверх голову подняла:  
— Смотрите! — прошипел Ворон. — В глаза смотрите тому, кого травить пришли.  
Допил вино до конца и разбил бокал об пол. Попятился Дик в ужасе, а Ворон закрыл глаза руками и опустился в кресло. Ног не чуя под собой, взбежал Дик в палаты королевы, подхватил ее и потащил к конюшне. Долго скакали они, а не мог забыть Дик взгляда Ворона. Хоть и злодей он первостепенный и отца его убил —, а не был Дик душегубом и тошно ему было и муторно. Остановились они на ночлег в трактире, снял комнаты Дик для себя и королевы, пожелал ей спокойной ночи и сам отправился, да только сон к нему не идет — все Алва отравленный перед глазами стоит. Чуть полночь наступила слышит Дик — в дверь скребется кто-то.  
— Кто? — крикнул он.  
— Впусти меня, Дик! — стонет королева. — впусти меня. Мне страшно.  
Открыл Дик дверь, а она у него на шее и повисла и давай обнимать-целовать. А Дик только пятится.  
— Бери меня всю! — говорит королева. — Люблю тебя, рыцарь мой верный.  
Ошалел Дик, ее руки от себя отцепил:  
— Ваше величество, — говорит. — да что же с вами — у вас же муж, дети. О них подумайте.  
— Думаю, — шепчет королева, а сама с себя ночную рубашку стаскивает. — хочешь — тебе рожу. Кого ты хочешь — мальчика или девочку?  
— Ваше величество, — говорит Дик. — я вам стихи сначала почитать хочу, а потом уже все остальное.  
Согласилась королева, присела на его постель. А он опустился на колени, шпагу достал меж ними положил и давай сонеты ей читать. Так до рассвета и читал. И пришлось королеве уйти к себе.  
Еле добрались они до столицы, Дик уже думал, что заснет где-нибудь под кустиком. А спать нельзя — королева сразу на него накинется. Приезжают во дворец —, а там праздник, все их встречают радостные.  
Король к королеве так и кинулся.  
— Ах, душа моя, как же мы по вас скучали. Все ли у вас хорошо?  
— Хорошо-то все, — отвечает королева. — только вот этот юноша, что меня от Ворона спас, сам злодеем редкостным оказался, каждую ночь меня домогался, я глаза на минуточку сомкнуть не могла. Вели ему, муж мой венценосный, отрубить голову.  
Нахмурился король:  
— Как это понимать, Повелитель скал, что вы на чужую жену покушались? Растерялся Дик, вспомнил все, что Ворон говорил. Да поздно — только и сумел выдавить:  
— Ваше величество, я ей стихи читал.  
— Стихи-иии… — скривился король, а все придворные, вспомнив его сонеты, привычно потянулись за носовыми платками.  
— Изверг вы, герцог Окделл! — говорит король. — Бедную женщину такими виршами мучить — в Багерлее его!  
Взяли Дика стражники в кольцо и отвели в темницу. Рухнул юноша на тюремные нары и проспал три дня беспробудным сном. Только чует, трясут его — открыл глаза —, а это Робер со свечой.  
— Тихо! — говорит. — я спасать тебя пришел. А то королева Фердинанда каждый день подзуживает тебе голову отрубить.  
Вывел он его, посадил на коня и говорит:  
— Нельзя тебе пока домой ехать, там тебя враз найдут. Поищи себе прибежища на полгодика, а там кардинал короля дожмет, он с этой кошкой закатной и разведется. И сразу тебя простит. Ну, скачи, а я к жене отправляюсь.  
Тронул Дик коня, выехал из столицы и думает — куда ж ему теперь деваться? Думал-думал, да вдруг вспомнил — он же человека убил и решил поехать на могиле Ворона помолиться и прощения попросить. Теперь-то он понимал, прав был Ворон во всем, да только сделанного назад не воротишь.  
Отправился он в Кэналлоа. Едет и убивается, а дорога вновь чистая и открытая. Хочешь — вновь весь день стихи сочиняй. А нет больше вдохновения.  
Доехал он до замка и думает — как узнать, где могила Ворона. Про то, что в замке спрашивать нельзя — не додумался, он же Повелителем скал был. А камни медленно думают. И вновь только подъехал к воротам — распахнулись они и тот же слуга на него мушкет наставил:  
— Идите, — говорит. — ждут уже вас.  
Вздохнул Дик да и решил — лучше тут за дело казнят, чем в столице ни за что голову отрубят. Пришел он в кабинет — смотрит, а Ворон сидит живехонек и вино потягивает:  
— Что, — говорит. — юноша, вы мне новый яд привезли? Давайте сюда скорее, у меня коллекция не полная.  
Брякнулся Дик на колени и покаялся:  
— Простите меня, пожалуйста, я больше так не буду. А хотите — убивайте — мне все равно теперь жизнь не мила.  
— Ну-ну, — говорит Алва. — от того, что королева закатной кошкой оказалась, не дело умирать. Влюбитесь вы еще.  
Поднял на него глаза Дик и говорит:  
— Ничего вы не понимаете. Король ведь мне голову хотел отрубить, потому что ему мои стихи не понравились.  
Ворон аж поперхнулся. А Дик вновь голову повесил:  
— Вы и сами говорили, что за мои стихи меня когда-нибудь пристрелят. Вот и стреляйте теперь!  
Поднял Ворон его с колен и заявил:  
— Редкостный вы экземпляр, юноша. Так и быть, оставайтесь. Слуги мои все равно, за редким исключением, на талиг не говорят, а я уж как-нибудь потерплю.  
— Правда? — обрадовался Дик.  
Ворон поморщился:  
— Ну, вы же избавили меня от Ее величества, значит я вам теперь должен. Только слишком не наглейте.  
— Что? — не понял Дик.  
— Я говорю, — процедил Алва. — не вздумайте писать свои вирши на кэналлийском.  
И стали они жить-поживать, Дик принялся с пущей силой стихи писать, а Ворон их в макулатуру сдавать. И все у них хорошо было.  
А Фердинанд со своей кошкой наконец-то развелся и Дика сразу же простил и даже с Вороном помирился. Собрал он пир на весь мир, Робер там с молодой женой плясал, Алва на гитаре играл, Дик стихи читал, а генерал с бароном сидели, песни застольные пели, а кардинал все записывал.


End file.
